bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaien Shiba (Mangetsu20)/Reigai
Kaien Shiba (志波 海燕, Shiba Kaien) was a Lieutenant of the 13th Division of the Gotei 13. He later confronted a Hollow who had killed his wife, havind discarded her after he failed to use her to devour a sufficient amount of souls. After falling prey possession himself it was only by death at the hands of Rukia Kuchiki did he find solace and was able to die in peace. However, these same memories and former abilities were instilled into the Reigai duplicate, created by Captain Inaba, formed from his remains and resonant Spiritual Energy dwelling within his resting place. Still deferring to his name as Kaien Shiba, this Reigai has went through a wide array of intense training as well as augmentations to create the perfect warrior and comrade for his Soul Reaper and Mod Soul counterparts respectively. He's commonly seen as a mentor for Senna Inaba & Senna Fukuseihin, if not an unintentional love interest for the two nearly indistinguishable twin "sisters". Appearance: Kaien has a youthful appearance, almost comparable to that of a late-aged teen. He has a well-developed, muscular and toned body, having the tattoo of the Shiba Crest upon his left forearm and a few scars well accentuated and accurate from his time up to his death at the hands of Rukia. His stature is tall, proud, and confident, often holding himself in high esteem and responsibility due to his former responsibility as watching over his Division because of his Captain's poor health, and currently as a mentor to Senna Inaba and Senna Fukuseihin. He has aqua green eyes that glow vibrantly blue during times of battle or anger, because of his origins as a Reigai Mod Soul. He has retained the same style of raven spiky hair, while also sporting a mane of black hair down his neck to rest just above his shoulders. Kaien's prior attire when he was living as a Lieutenant was a standard Shihakushō, with a white sash tied around his waist that holds up his Zanpakutō on his left hip indicating his being righthanded. He often sported his Lieutenant badge on his left arm as customary of all lieutenants, as well as wearing standard tabi socks with straw-samurai sandals. Kaien's MSA's uniform is comprised of a black coat in a with white trim along the sleeves and outline of the bottom of the cloth, nearly a inverted appearance of a Gotei 13 Captain's Haori. There is a decorative pattern of white diamonds that sport around the collar. He wears a sleeveless Shihakusho with a pair of metal arm guards with black cloth wrappings, and a white sash to hold his Zanpakutō in place. He also wears the typical black hakama skirt with white Tabi socks and straw sandals, despite the more "modernized" attire or equipment Kaien could wear. Personality: Kaien during his time as a Soul Reaper was a man of strong ethics and honor. As a Lieutenant, he felt as if he was the caretaker over the Division due to his Captain's problematic health issues, however despite this he remained a brash yet caring man for everyone within his Division, always willing to lend a ear or hand when he is able. This lead him to be very loved within the Division itself, because he paid no heed to political boundries, which lead Soul Reapers with backgrounds of both the wealthy and poor to be inspired and love him. With no hard feelings or hatred towards Soul Reapers as a whole, Kaien had a strong loyalty and love for all Soul Reapers he meets. It was once said that he believed in Captain Ukitake's principle of fighting, as there was fighting for people to protect and fighting for honor. Kaien took the principle one step further and believed that the "heart" was born between people as a result of the bonds they share, and they grow and live on within the memories of those who share that "heart" even in death. When he was revived, he remembered his final words and everything to a perfect clarity to an extent he broke out into a panic. After recovering for a few days, he was able to recall things without worry, and then felt his compelling duty despite the fact of his unique origin and "ressurection", feeling obligated and called to serve the people he loved through the way he was lead to assume. When he went through the program, he had a strange knack for befriending those of even cold or distant behaviors, going as far as treating the candidates as equals and never backing down from challenges, though knew his barriers and respects to those who would be insulted or goaded into a fight. His relationship with the Senna "sisters" is one of fondness and mutual enjoyment. He'd often act brash or nonchalant to an extent where one of them would be irritated and call him lazy for his irresponsible behavior, to which he would simply wave her off as the other would find his lax attitude befitting his character. Despite the outwards appearance of a constant argumentative pairing, they have a steadfast trust and understanding between each other, becoming best friends through the program. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: Augmented Spiritual Power: Heightening his already incredible Spiritual Power, Kaien's origins as a "Reborn" Modified Soul allows him to tap into even greater depths of power thanks to Kagerōza's research. That aside, Kaien had personally increased the amount of Spiritual Power he had as a Lieutenant to that of a Captain within only a five years, using the remaining few centuries of isolation to concentrate on harnessing his augmented "Modified" Spiritual Power that he's been given. As due to his prodigious abilities, Kaien is able to manipulate his vast Spiritual Power with great skill and tremendous affect, helping him master medium to high level Kidos in less time and with more efficiency. This also allowed him to harness Spiritual Power for physical feats, like his Zanjutsu and later acquired knowledge of Hakuda. The true depths and abilities Kaien has are unknown, but it is for sure that if the time came for the calling for new Captains, Kaien Shiba would definitely make for a excellent candidate with Spiritual Power alone, aside his origins as a "Reborn" Mod Soul. High Endurance: As his time as a Lieutenant, he showed great resilience to pain and bore excellent endurance, even when on the recieving end of vicious natured attacks. His physical and mental endurance has been increased incredibly since his "Rebirth" as a Mod Soul, allowing him to recieve critical attacks and powerful illusions with far less damage inflicted on himself than he would've in the past, honed after years of training his body and mind. Augmented Strength: Since his "Rebirth" as a Mod Soul, Kaien Shiba has gained incredibly higher limits as far as stamina and physical strength goes, allowing him to deal far more powerful maneuvers and attacks to enemies, even using his bare hands he is able to shatter boulders or the side of a building with ease. Augmented Speed: Since his time after being "Reborn" as a Mod Soul, Kaien Shiba has perfected his stamina to allow himself to move at incredibly heightened speeds without the use of Shunpo, making him incredibly quick and react faster to situations than what he would've in the past. Keen Intellect/Adaptable Strategist: Kaien's mind bears that of a prodigy, rivaling that of prior and other prodigies such as Gin Ichimaru, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and even Byakuya Kuchiki. Because of this, Kaien was able to grasp the fine principles of studies and the finite strands connecting each and every scenario or technique, making him a rising star during his time, and even further as his "Rebirth" allowed him. Due to this, he has been able to monitor Rukia's progress while keeping anonymity for untold amount of years, organize and create an incredibly competant Squad of the Sword, and rival that of intellectual and cunning minds of past and present Captains of the Gotei 13. Zanjutsu Mastery Zanjutsu Mastery: Kaien's sword mastery at the time of his death was exceedingly well for someone who bore the rank of Lieutenant, as shown with Aaroniero Arruruerie's manipulation of his skills when he absorbed him. Having since been revived, Kaien began honing his skills and began perfecting his Zanpakuto to several art forms Kidō Mastery Kidō Mastery: Having undergone special training since his "Rebirth", Kaien has exceeded his prior limitations within Kido, having capabilities in repeatedly employing one enchanted or unenchanted spell with full power, as well as raise the limits of his abilities to use higher skill required spells. This was shown upon his debut, using a level 30 spell to its fullest extents while multiplying the number of orbs discharged upon calling out its name. Hakuda Specialist Hakuda Specialist: While not specially gifted in the arts of hand-to-hand combat, Kaien underwent special training where he was given amplified physical attributes. With higher amounts of stamina as well as physical strength, Kaien has the capability of lifting or crushing things many times his own weight or size. He has also harnessed many different types of Hakuda-based abilities, allowing him to initiate powerful & high-paced techniques against his targets. Hohō Mastery Hohō Mastery: During his time as a Lieutenant, Kaien showed great affinity for the fast-movement arts of Shunpo, his Flash Step allowed him rapid bursts of speed over distances in a short span of time and allowed him to dodge or rush his enemy at will. Now after years of training since his "Rebirth", Kaien has honed the techniques and practices of Shunpo into a art form, becoming as fast as the likes of Byakuya Kuchiki in terms of skill within speed of his Flash Steps. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Spiritual Power Dampener: Due to having a bowel of Spiritual Power that was gifted to him upon being "born" as a Reigai, Kagerōza fashioned a special bracelet, which is fastened around his left arm which restricts his Spiritual Pressure. That way, unless given remote command by Kagerōza, his "True Power" may lay dormant and untapped for his disposal when the need arises. Zanpakutō: Sealed Form: Nejibana's sealed form takes the form of a average sized katana with a 4 1/2 foot long blade. It bears a dark blue threaded hilt with a vertical rectangle tsuba with bronze coloration. Its sheathe is a maroon shade that is usually fastened by a white sash around his waist. Released Name and Command: Wrinkle the heavens and seas, Nejibana Shikai Form: Nejibana's released form takes to that of a over 7 foot long trident, with a swirling whirlpool of water encircling around Kaien and the trident as a whole. There is a bunch of blue fur that is wrapped just below the tri-forked blades of the trident, while a corkscrew pommel lies at the base, both ends create water from his Spiritual Energy. Taidohoe (タイドほえ Tai do hoe ; Lit Translation, "Roaring Tide,"): Taidohoe is the innate ability Nejibana possesses and most used in conjunction with physical attacks. Taidohoe gathers ever-flowing condensed water with every sweep, lunge and slash of Nejibana, and with every connected hit, the pressure and strength of the attacks grows in strength. Kaien has perfected this technique with enough skill to smash solid objects like concrete or metal with ease out of his way or penetrate through thick defenses with the follow-through of the water with his trident. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):